Losing all the Bets
by maidquius
Summary: Dave makes a bet with Karkat, which he promptly loses. But is losing all that bad a thing? Stuffing/Weight Gain/BDSM/Pony Play Dave/Equius slash fic.
1. A Bet is Made, and Lost

_Hello! Thank you for deciding to read my fic. Just a warning, it is going to be NSFW at some point, and it is going to be very heavily based in kinks such as BDSM, pony play, inflation, stuffing, and weight gain. If you do not want to read something written with that in mind, I suggest you read another fic! Thank you and enjoy. _

"I'm going to do it," Karkat said one evening as he, Dave, and Gamzee sat at one end of the arcade, Karkat's eyes flickering over towards a certain olive blooded troll. "I'm going to ask her out," He said, Dave snorting out a laugh, though he tried to cover up that show of emotion by faking a light cough into his fist. It was about time Karkat worked up the guts to talk to her. He knew she would say yes, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give Karkat a hard time before she did.

"Gonna ask the hot buff cat girl out, huh? What if she doesn't wanna date you, and just crushes your puny ass? " Dave said, smirking for a split second before taking a calming sip of apple juice, so he didn't burst out laughing at the thought. Nepeta was a strong girl, an excellent feild hockey player despite her short stature, and also had been harbouring a crush on Karkat for ages. Dave could tell, everyone could, except Karkat, of course. "Besides, Muscle Gut McGee wouldn't let you near his precious maui reel or whatever the fuck. Not after the whole..." Karkat groaned as Dave tried to bring up the whole Terezi thing. It had ended on bad terms and since Terezi was of higher blood than Karkat, Equius had pointedly taken her side. Though things were mended now, and Karkat, Gamzee, and Terezi were all friends, there was still the occassional awkwardness. Especially since Gamzee and Terezi were an off-and-on sort of kismesis couple.

"I think she'll say yes, bro," Gamzee said in his usual whimsical manner, wrapping an arm around Karkat's shoulders, much to the other's chagrin.

"Wanna bet?" Dave said, mostly to anger Karkat further. It worked, of course.

"All right, Dave. I'll take you up on that bet. I say Nepeta will say yes and when she does you will have to take sweaty bulge licking freak out on a date so I can have her to myself," Karkat said hastily, smacking his hand down on the table aggressively as if that helped anything.

"Yeah. Yeah, all right. But what's the deal when she flat out says no?" Dave drawled, a tiny smile fighting to pull on his lips as he waited to see how low Karkat would go for this one. He jostled his foot around, kicking Karkat with it as he tried to think.

"Would you stop fucking kicking me you rancid piece of pink alien shit. If you win I will clean your disgusting oinkbeast sty of a hive for a week," Karkat said, Dave laughing loudly at that, mostly because Karkat was rather uncleanly himself, and probably the worst maid Dave could possibly get, due to his attitude.

"Okay, you got a deal, dude," Dave said, which surprised Karkat into thinking Dave could actually use the help. He immidiately bounced up and stomped off to the meowrails table, mumbling on his way over before shouting at Nepeta what sounded like a demand to go out with him, rather than an offer. She said yes, of course, and Dave was stuck with the dead weight.

What Karkat didn't know was that Dave had been waiting for an excuse to break up Equius and Nepeta and have the big lug all too himself for some time now. Equius had refused his casual offers to eat lunch on the basis that he already had plans with Nepeta. Now it was Dave's chance to have a whole evening with him and... nobody would know about his dirty little secret.


	2. Date with the Big Blue Bara

_Hello! Thank you for looking at this second installment of Losing all the Bets! This chapter will have stuffing as well as mentions of drug and alcohol use. Later stories will delve into some mild drug use, such as smoking marijuana. Also, Dave is black, so if you are racist or something, you probably shouldn't read further. Thank you for reading! _

Equius was extremely nervous, to the point of sweating through two shirts throughout the day just thinking about later that evening when he would be with the human, alone, with no one to save him from making a fool of himself. He had mixed feelings, as he wasn't too fond of mingling with humans, especially in a romantic sense. Though he had made exceptions for the Striders alone, particularly Dave. Dave had grown up quite a bit from their first meeting, and they had grown into awkward alien acquaintances. But there wasn't much weirdness to get used too, as even though Equius had been a bit of a prude as a youth, in his own awkward and backwards way, he was even more of a prude now, hiding his youthful escapades in lewder things with an even sterner resolve to be the hugest stick in the mud ever.

It had taken an extreme amount of convincing to get him to let the date end as late as he did. Even more convincing for them not to at least go on a double date, more to get them to separate restaurants, Nepeta had to beg and plead for it, but he gave in. Karkat wasn't so bad. Dave wasn't awful either, but... in comparison, he was now more worried for himself messing things up in front of someone he thought quite highly of. Especially when his brother was such an esteemed mechanical engineer. Ah yes, the elder Strider. Long had he maintained a heated interest in his technological advances. That was how he started talking to Dave, and though he liked Dave a lot more than his even more stoic elder, he still had a bit of an engineer's crush on him and his genius thinkpan.

When the time came for the date, it was freezing cold out, and Equius was glad for that. He wore only a blue button up shirt and black slacks, Nepeta had told him no on the tie. "This is a date not an interview!" She said, trying to keep him calm and making sure he wore his weights to control his strength. He arrived at the restaurant half an hour early, Dave arrived twenty minutes later, surprised to find Equius already seated and... having gone through a whole bread basket, maybe more. Equius was strong, yes, but also huge and a bit on the chunky side. It all aided his strength, kept him balanced, and he was just as healthy as anyone else. But that thick, round barrel chest and belly was what attracted Dave to Equius. The way his belly spilled over the top of his belt was divine, to Dave. There was a bit of a smile on his lips when he approached the table, sitting down cocking his head at Equius, holding up his hand and almost-waving in greeting.

"I see you have already partaken in the bread basket. It's all fresh baked here, you know. Bro loves this place, says the bakery is the best part. That's uh, why I brought you here. You look like a guy who quite enjoys his... baked goods," Dave said, smirking faintly as Equius seemed stunned at what he was wearing. Dave had expected Equius to go all out, so he had of course gone all out as well. It was quite the stunning piece, a black man in a white and red suit, with those puffy high-top sneakers Equius was so very, very fond of. Enamored with, even. Ever since seeing both Striders wearing them, he'd invested in several of his own, though he had not thought to wear them with his suit slacks and button down shirt.

Equius tried to brush the crumbs off his shirt hastily, not wanting to admit he'd gone through two bread baskets while waiting and that this was actually the third basket that had been brought out. "Would you care for a roll, they are exquisite," Equius said, dabbing at his forehead with a handkerchief and nodding in agreement to the declaration of the restaurant being perfect. "I do not know how you can afford it, I mean... I do, but... I would think you would have more important things to spend your riches on. Certainly there are more suitable dates than myself for a well known artist such as yourself," Equius said awkwardly, fiddling with the kerchief and wiping more sweat from his brow with it.

"Well, I ain't doing this out of pity, but it's also not like I'm doing this because I can't get anyone else. I could get anyone, and I mean if you don't want to be here, I could probably just call up some chick and she'd drop everything and run right over to get a chance at my cock. But I'm doing this for a friend, and uh... You're a pretty cool dude, less of a sick freak and more of a. Well, a damn fine alien dude," Dave said, patting his own ass more than Equius' when he tried to compliment him, though he did pretend to force out a compliment for Equius as well, though it was far less forced than he made it sound. He really did think Equius was damn fine, even his awkward and kind of gross sweating problem was cute in it's own way. Maybe he should have called the brawny blue beast adorable, instead.

Equius nodded, uncertain if Dave was being truthful or if he even meant it as a compliment or more as an honor for Equius to even be included. The waiter came just at the right moment, taking their orders for food and drink and quickly coming back out with a bit of fine red wine. Equius was not one for alcohol, but he took a few sips of the drink out of politeness. Dave immediately started nursing his drink, sipping at it here and there. He started talking about his own life, since Equius was being quiet. There was a lot to say, and it got Equius to interact a little bit when he'd bring up certain topics.

"So what's the haps with the whole super secret egghead time you and my Bro have? You thinkin' up a way to cure cancer via tiny horse robots battling infections or some shit?" Dave said, getting a curt nod out of Equius, and then, after a brief pause, a shake of his head noting no. He went off to explain the deep and intricate details of what he was working on, clueless to Dave's lack of knowledge in the field. The food was brought out just as Dave was starting to yawn in boredom of the subject when Equius prompted him. "How is your first movie coming along, by the by?" the troll asked, Dave thankful for the change of subject.

Dave began to say in great detail arbitrary components of his story, while keeping extremely vague over the more juicy bits, enjoying making Equius sweat and look excited over his creation in progress. Equius started to eat as well, and that was incredibly enticing. Dave sort of lost track of what he was even saying a few times he was so focused on how he kept piling food into his stomach, his shirt slowly but surely stretching to hold back his growing girth, buttons straining more and more as he stuffed himself full of good food. Dave barely touched his own food, only eating a little here and there whenever Equius would snap him out of his lustful thoughts and back to reality.

"You keep pausing in your story, is something amiss? A-Am I consuming to loudly? Yoiu have barely touched your food," Equius said with concern, looking over Dave's spaghetti and meatballs and his own veggie alfredo. They certainly did serve big portions here, but Dave's still looked relatively untouched.

"What? Ah, no man, I ain't grossed out, you're fine dude. Just uh... smoked a lot of weed and it made me super spacey," Dave said, mostly as a joke, one that Equius didn't get, because he was still unaccustomed to human culture, despite living on a planet mixed with both humans and trolls for some time. Creating and getting to Xenu was probably one of the finer moments of both their lives, Dave was particularly happy because he got to name it the most ridiculous planet name ever. And of course, they were given the ability to resurrect those they had lost, rebuild their world, and live mundane lives however they wanted. Or maybe not so mundane lives, as was the case with Dave.

"Ah, yes, of course. Your brother said it helps him think with ingenuity, though I have yet to try any myself. I am afraid, from what I know, that I would be much too strong to hold a glass pipe, or any such thing," Equius said, having more experience than Dave expected, but still not enough to understand, or rather, misunderstand, the subject.

"Why don't you come over to my place after dinner, I'll hold the bong for you big boy," Dave said with a straight face, Equius sputtering as the words 'big boy' left his lips. Oh, how that made him sweat. Dave finally started to eat a bit more of his food as Equius busied himself with cleaning up his own sweat, and trying to think of something to say that wasn't just stuttering syllables. "Y-Y...Yes... I would like that," He said after a while, getting back to eating.

It didn't take long for Equius to finish his pasta, his belly significantly rounder than before. Dave quite liked the look of his engorged belly, and insisted he order something else while Dave tried to finish his first course. "You are certain?" Equius asked, "I wouldn't want to trouble you with a pricey bill."

"Do it ain't a big thing, just fucking order something and dig in! I bet you're not even full, so don't hold back for me," Dave said, Equius blushing as he thought about the implications of what Dave was saying. It was true he could eat a lot, but it was also true he often pushed his limits and ate past being full. And to be so blatantly encouraged to gorge, rather than restricted, was quite an exciting prospect. "Yes, all right," He said, ordering a plate of lasagna and digging into his side salad as he waited.

Though Dave only picked at his food, he did eventually make it through his whole plate of spaghetti, Equius just about done with his second course when Dave was done. Equius leaned down to hurry up and shovel the last five or so bites of food into his mouth, buttons straining around his inflated belly, when suddenly something popped audibly. There was a whizzing sound, and then a crack, and when Equius looked up, Dave was cursing and holding his eye, sunglasses cracked.

"Ah, shit shit fucking d-damn, boy, you, haha, you... I'm fine, don't worry, don't- It just shocked me. Hah... You should uh... wear a bigger shirt next time, that one's too fucking tiny for your massive gut," Dave said, jokingly punching Equius in the belly playfully while Equius sweat in embarrassment, nearly brought to tears over the thought of harming Dave. "Are you c-certain you are all right, Strider," Equius asked, looking over his shades, which Dave quickly replaced with unbroken ones, and handed off the cracked pair to Equius, who cracked them a bit further as he pulled out the button lodged into the lens.  
"I'm fine bro, just... fucking fine. These shades are better anyways," He said, pointing out how they matched his suit better. "Now finish up man, I got a special dessert and a baggie of weed waiting for us at my pad," Dave said, Equius shyly shoveling in the last few bites and following Dave up to pay for the bill.

They went out to Dave's car, a snazzy and sporty vehicle the seemed to fit Dave perfectly. Equius barely fit into it, the roof was so low, and his over stuffed belly ached as he hunched down over it. More embarrassment happened when he struggled to get the seatbelt on, but finally they were situated and on their way to Dave's home.


	3. Eat Up, Pony Boy

_Hello! In this chapter there will be drug use and stuffing and some nsfw content. If you read this, feel free to review it! I enjoy hearing from everyone who enjoys this. _

When they arrived at Dave's home, the human insisted Equius get out of his 'ruined' shirt first of all. Unfortunately for him, Equius was wearing an undershirt, though it was tight fitting and revealed quite a lot of his physical form, leaving little to the imagination about the shape and size of his abdomen. Dave could feel arousal stirring in his gut, he'd felt it all through the date, and damn, it was getting hard not to just pop a fucking boner at the sight of the bulky alien. He could not help but let out a very soft muffled groan as Equius sat down and burst his zipper, covering his uncomfortable attraction to the other upper with a brief laugh.

"Shit, Equius, you are a wreck... Why don't you just undo your pants, so you don't fucking destroy them while eating this cake. It's ice cream cake. Cookie dough ice cream cake," Dave said, and Equius seemed to sit up straighter and do as told when the type of cake was mentioned. He had gone to the Sagittarius' last wriggling day party, remembering clearly how much Equius loved that particular flavor. That was probably when this whole crush situation started, when his Bro had held that party for Equius to begin with.

"Ahh, are you certain it is not too indecent of me to undo my trousers... I do not want to seem... unkempt," Equius said, and the blond shrugged, heading off to the kitchen for a moment before he came back with two large slices of cake. "I dunno dude, we're both guys, and we're on a date, I'd say getting undressed is a step in the right direction," Dave said half-jokingly, handing off the very slightly bigger slice to the big troll. "Eat up, pony boy," He said, smacking Equius on his gut and getting a loud neigh-like sound out of the startled troll.

Equius started to eat, and though Dave did take a few bites of the cake, he mostly just stared at his guest's gut as it grew bigger and bigger. He finished the first piece pretty fast, and Dave handed over his unfinished piece soon after, gently leaning into the other troll from the spot he had next to the other. He put on of his hands on Equius' gut, lighter hued palm massaging the bloated mass and the bulkier man groaned, trying to withhold a burp as he looked down at Dave curiously.

"What are you doing, Strider... I am not some wiggler who needs to be -urp- b... burped..." Equius said, trailing off when he realized he kind of did need the help. He'd eaten so fast his gut was filled with air, as well a food, and it really was painful. The massaging did wonders for the pain, and freed up space for more food.

"I'll stop, but only for a sec. Just remembered I promised you a toke or two." Dave said, getting up and going to his bedroom, breaking off a tiny piece of a nugget. He only had the good stuff, so he had to keep it to a minimum, or else Equius would probably get so stoned he'd eat him out of his home. He put it in a pipe and brought it out, sitting back down and lighting up just as Equius finished the second piece and Dave then lit it and sucked the smoke into his lungs, holding his breath for a while, so long Equius was starting to get worried. The troll even grasped his shoulder, the slight pain making Dave choke and cough.

"Shit dude, calm down. You're supposed to hold it in. Here, take a drag before it burns out." Dave said, coughing a bit still here and there. The alien took it awkwardly and did as he was instructed, the embers going out and needing to relit before he figured out what to do. He inhaled deeply, holding it for as long as he could, before coughing violently and wheezing loudly, his face flushed slid blue. "F-fiddlesticks, why would you force yourself to inhale such a vile fume... to taint your lungs to the point of great irritation?" Equius asked, though Dave was taking another hit hit already and soon passed it back to him again. It took some convincing, but Equius took another toke and he didn't cough any that time. After four drags each the bud was all charcoal.

"I don't feel any different," Equius said, only having waited maybe five minutes tops and Dave scoffed, replying "You have to wait, bro. Like maybe even for half an hour before this stuff kicks in full force. Want some more cake?", he offered, feeling it himself because he was well trained at telling when he was stoned, due to an excessive amount of experience. The brawnier man nodded kind of hesitantlu, he supposed he was still hungry, even if it was a surprising thing to think upon. As the smaller blond went to get more cake, Equius became more and more aware of how hungry he was. It became apparent to him that he wanted to eat much more than just cake, and so he clumsily got to his feet and went into Dave's kitchen, holding up his his undone trousers with one of his beefy hands, his heavy gut hanging out.

"Ah, could I perhaps also get a refreshment, and perhaps a bit of... something savory, yes... Just a little something," Equius asked and Dave smirking to himself with his back turned to the blue blood. "Sure thing, you uh... Got any preferences?" He asked, cutting the cake and putting it on a plate again before he went to help search for some decent food for his date. There was a cold burrito in the fridge, a big one that Dave had never finished from the day before. He took it out and showed it took Equius, already moving on to prepare some rice as a side, "Want me to heat this up for you, big boy?", Dave asked teasingly, unable to resist wobbling Equius' round stomach about. The large troll groaned, burping once more and looking ashamed of himself for doing so rather loudly. "Ahh... That looks wonderful." said the blueblood, taking the cake slice away from Dave and going to gobble it up while the leaner man reheated the burrito and some rice for him.

With each bite, Equius felt a pleasant tingling sensation building in his groin. It was different than regular arousal at first, just a sort of hyper awareness of his nook and his flaccid bulge recoiled inside of it but the more he ate, and the more full he got, the more it started to feel like arousal. A pooling of sensation in his abdomen that he couldn't really quell or ignore, and he quickly scuttled off to the couch, propping one of his legs up on the coffee table to try and hide his bulge as it slithered out of his nook and slowly grew larger and more erect. He eventually had to sit as best he could with his bulge tucked under his thighs, which was painful but all he could do to keep himself from being noticeably turned on by his own gluttony.

Dave came back a short while later with the rest of the burrito and got right to rubbing Equius' gut again, feeling the flabby fold of his love handle, massaging the bloated blue swelling of food in his upper abdomen, fiddling with the lower soft plushy portion of his stomach that drew the loudest purring sound out of the alien. Yes, the big blue brute had started to purr, softly at first, but it grew louder the more Dave touched him and the more he consumed.

At the point, he was terribly aroused by Equius' eating habits, or more accurately by how his stomach had expanded a good six inches outwards since they had met earlier that evening, and he still had half a burrito and a bowl of rice to down. His belly grew and grew, until it seemed as if his stomach had nearly doubled in outwards girth since the date had begun, and Dave's cock had doubled in length since they'd arrived home, tenting his slacks and poking into Equius' thigh as the tan young man leaned over him and played with his gut.

"Dave, what is that...? uh... Perhaps it is your phone? Poking me in my thigh?" Equius asked, Dave pausing mid-belly jiggling to look down. He was stoned enough that it took him a moment before he replied a bit dumbly. "Uh, no dude. That's my cock." Dave said, with a laugh, before realizing he just admit Equius' fat ass gave him a boner. He couldn't think of how to save face other than to play it cool, like he meant to blurt that out.

"Your what? Your cluckbeast?" Equius asked, not entirely unaware of the slang, but he knew little enough about human anatomy that he had no real idea what a penis was used for other than peeing, and had never sought out the answer as to what all one could do with one's human penis. "No man, it's uh... let me show you," The slimmer man said, thinking maybe if the troll really was clueless, he could use a few lessons. His pants were unzipped and Equius' face grew bluer again and wetter the more clothing was removed. When Dave's decidedly pink tinged length was removed from his underwear, Equius just stared blankly at it. "That is certainly a... obscur-er... Strange part of your anatomy, which I feel strangely attracted to and, and yet also bothered by, as I feel it is probably... indecent...", Equius stated, though he was stoned off his ass and thought it would be a good idea to just touch it anyway. He gently prodded the tip with his meaty blue sausage finger, and Dave's member twitched in response. After a pause, the Sagittarius hummed at that reaction, taking the head between his thumb and forefinger and gently squeezing it, causing the other to moan loudly.

"Ahh!" Equius yelped as precum leaked out of the tip and onto his fingers. "D-did you just... relieve yourself of urine upon my hand?" he asked, aghast. That was where Dave lost every ounce of his cool, and just burst out laughing, falling over onto the troll and hugging his big round gut, laughing until he was in tears as he held the other.


End file.
